Diamond Tears
by Fancharacters-Equal-Fun
Summary: Tears can mean many different things. I suck at summaries DX VERY cheesy ending! One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Copyright stuffies: I don't own Neopets. Or any part of anything related to it. Except for around 30 Neopets plushies :D

Warning! This story has a SERIOUSLY cheesy ending! Read at your own risk! :O

* * *

><p>Opal tears.<p>

Black tears. Hopeless, useless tears. Those were the tears that trickled down Ambrosia_01000001's face. She didn't care about them. They didn't mean anything. They were just a way of life, something that happened every time. They meant nothing. Not even nothing. Not anymore. It used to be different, though…

No tears.

That was how it was, the day she was created. "Beautiful little Ambrosia, my happy little Cybunny!" her owner, Elleck, had exclaimed the day she was created. And she had been a happy Cybunny, Elleck's first pet. Eventually, she'd been joined by her sister, Polian_3423423 the Eyrie, and two brothers, both Grundos, Aleeno_99234327 and Sho_12323123. The two brothers were ultra hyper, but hey! That was normal! And then her sister was calm… but hey. She was in the middle. Sorta crazy, sorta not. And then there was Elleck, who was just as hyper as the Grundos... or more. Ambrosia had lived happily with Polian, Aleeno, Sho, and Elleck for several years. She never thought anything would change. Then, it did…

Emerald tears.

Green tears. Happy, joyful tears. Those were the tears that came as Ambrosia walked with her family towards the Rainbow Pool. Elleck had been saving up for this day for a long time. Polian was to be painted Maraquan, Aleeno was to be Royal, Sho wished for Desert, and Ambrosia had always wanted to be Faerie. And now, it was the day at last. As each were painted, smiles grew everywhere. Soon, Polian was swimming around in the Rainbow Pool, testing her new fins. Aleeno was walking around pretending to be the prince. Sho ran around gleefully, dashing around, trying to be 'as fast as the desert winds.' Happiness flew through Ambrosia's heart as she tried out her new wings. "I love this!" exclaimed Ambrosia, flying at last. Elleck couldn't stop laughing at all the fun. Ambrosia soared higher, along with her hopes. Now she didn't want anything to change. Everything was perfect now. Nothing could make it better! But you never know what life has in store for you…

Sapphire tears.

Blue tears. Pleading, tearful tears. Those were the tears that poured down Ambrosia's face as Elleck led her to the Pound. A new pet had been released, called a Lutari, and Elleck wanted one. Badly. And she had the means to get one. "Please, please, don't! Please!" "I want a Lutari. Besides, your name's the worst of all my pets'. I mean, who wants a name with BINARY on the end? It's dumb." Ambrosia was stunned and hurt... badly. She couldn't find why. Why? Why would Elleck suddenly hate her name, and want to get rid of her? How could this be? Why was this happening? Elleck walked up to the Abandon desk, and Ambrosia got one last look at her as she walked off and away. She didn't look back. Ambrosia teared up even more. At least the Uni was being nice to her, but no amount of niceness was going to fix this! This was abandonment! Hadn't she loved her... took care of her... hugged her? WHY? As Ambrosia was locked in a cage, she felt terrified and afraid. Nothing could be worse than this! Was she sure, though…

Ruby tears.

Red tears. Burning, angry tears. Those were the tears that streamed down her cheeks as Ambrosia was locked in a cage… for the second time. Her 'owner' had adopted her happily, seeing only 'Ambrosia… Faerie… Cybunny' and not the '_01000001.' Once she realized that was there, well, the pet was gone. Ugh, numbers? Ew! Back to the pound for that badly named thing. Poor Ambrosia felt betrayed… twice. First by her old owner, then this new one. Rage built up in her. Okay. Sure. Let them adopt her. She didn't care. They'd take her back soon enough, given her 'bad name.' She hated those words. Despised them. Cursed them with all her heart. But can anyone keep rage forever…

Amber tears.

Yellow tears. Desperate, praying tears. Those were the tears that fell from her eyes as Ambrosia looked in the faces of different owners. She didn't care about rage anymore. She wanted love. But love didn't seem to want her anymore. Third time. Tenth time. Twenty-ninth time. No one ever wanted her. No one ever would. How come? Why did she always lose? Why did everyone just not care? Why couldn't someone… just… care? Couldn't someone help her? Get her out? Unlock the cage? Of course they could. They always did. Unlocked, took her out, hugged her. Loved her 'cause she was Faerie, and a Cybunny, and an old pet, and so rare! Perfect? But her count was up to twenty-nine. The cage was barely ever empty. She rarely felt wind, or grass, or wood anymore. She was never outside long enough to feel those things. Because her name wasn't just Ambrosia. Her full name was Ambrosia_01000001. And that was a BN, a Bad Name. Badly Named pets, as they were called, were never wanted. They were a waste, no matter the color. So Ambrosia just sat there. Tried to attract attention. Tried to act 'cute.' Tried her hardest to call someone who would love her. Did anything, any try work…

Quartz tears.

Purple tears. Amazed, confused tears. These were the tears that slipped from Ambrosia's eyes as she saw someone in the crowd, someone familiar. Her old owner. Elleck. What was Elleck doing here? Was Elleck getting another new pet? Stuffing another pet in this terrible place? Giving away Polian? Aleeno? Sho? As Elleck neared, Ambrosia saw something with her. The Lutari. THE Lutari. The one who'd replaced her. Was she coming to taunt her? Hurt her more? To tell her just how much she didn't matter? But then, Elleck turned and walked away. Ambrosia gasped as she saw Elleck walk up to the Abandon desk, and the Lutari disappear into smoke. Then, Elleck turned and walked back toward Ambrosia. Ambrosia was stunned and surprised. How? Why? This… what? Thoughts tumbled through her mind as Elleck walked up to her cage. Elleck stuttered out the words. "Please… please listen to me. At least for a minute." Ambrosia hesitated. She took a deep breath, then slowly nodded. Elleck took a deep breath as well. "I abandoned you because there was this new pet called a Lutari. It was a new species, and it looked really cool, so I got one. Named her Ekee, took her home, introduced her, tried to pretend I was happy. I couldn't. And neither could your... your sister and brothers. I… missed you, Ambrosia. I kept trying to figure out what was wrong in my life… but it was you who was missing. I… I'm sorry, Ambrosia. Please… try to forgive me. Come back with me. Come back to... to us. Please." Ambrosia stared at Elleck, amazed, astonished, crying her heart out. "I think… you can see the answer." she whispered. Elleck unlocked the cage and lifted her out, crying as well. But as the two of them… no, the five of them walked out and off across the grass together, still in tears, these weren't normal tears anymore. These weren't sad tears. These were different. Beautiful, shining tears.

Diamond tears.


End file.
